


Packages

by OblivionsEdge



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A reaper and a draconic ex god of death get stuck in Skyrim, Drabble, Gay reaper, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Jokes, The crack is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsEdge/pseuds/OblivionsEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - What happens when a gay reaper and a draconic ex god of death need something to pass the time with in Skyrim? Shenanigans, that's what. The fact they don't have the best of relationships doesn't help either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packages

**Author's Note:**

> This... is a bit different. This actually takes quite a bit of explaining. It is yet another drabble from my challenge, I actually have several more drabbles with these characters. Problem is that this is pretty much the only one which really shows the story takes place in the TES universe. The characters themselves are not direct part of that world, they just got stuck there, but they know of other worlds etc. I will leave you with this one drabble for now, but if you wanna see more of those two just shoot me a message, with enough interest I will gradually upload the rest. I just don't want people to get pissed at me for tagging something as TES related without much TES stuff going on.
> 
> As for the characters, in short: Raiezuna is a fabulous gay reaper with the habit of being a pain in the ass when he feels like it, Sabos is an anthro-dragon/former god of death with serious anger and swearing issues. Rai flirts with Sabos to piss him off, Sabos hates Rai with a passion. But they are stuck together for now, so sucks to be Sabos.
> 
> RaiRai is my character (surprisingly) and Sabos belongs to my partner in love and crime, Furiora Helseare (who doesn't have an account here).

"Got something to deliver. Let's see... A package, the sender didn't give me their name but said it would be of interest to you. Well, that's it, got to go."

After handing over the package and blabbering the same lines every single courier in Skyrim apparently had to know by heart, the man turned and ran off. Sabos examined the package, wondering whether he should even bother to open it.

"What you got there?" Came the ever happy voice from the source of all his misery.

"None of your busyness." Sabos grumbled in response, heading for his room to get away from the pestering reaper.

"Why so secretive about it? Did you order something you're not meant to have?~"

Sabos' only response was to shut his door and lock it. He placed the package on the desk in his room and started opening it. To his surprise it seemed to be filled with feathers, he tried to pull one out only to find it attached to something. It were clothes, dirty clothes, cloth and black feathers...  
As soon as realization dawned on him he flung the offending piece of clothing away.

"What the fuck?!"

Who on Nirn would send him the clothes of a hagraven? The response to his question came in the form of laughter from a certain reaper.


End file.
